An Altamira Tale
by TrueGamer
Summary: A story about what happens when Lloyd and Sheena go diving at Altamira. Sheloyd
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's my celebration of summer story. It's about what happens to Lloyd and Sheena when they go diving at Altamira.

* * *

After Lloyd and the gang had finally defeated Mithos the Fallen Hero, reunited the two worlds back into Symphonia, and regenerated the Giant Kharlon Tree, which is now named after Lloyd's mother Anna, however Lloyd secretly wanted to name it Sheena, but one; she would kill him, and two; he hadn't confessed his love for her yet.

Anyway, they decided to meet up back in Altamira for a well-deserved vacation. Upon arriving, they met a harassed looking woman, who asked them if they knew where her four daughters were. They agreed to help find them.

"Oh, why did we agree to help her?" asked a disgruntled Lloyd after spending a couple hours of searching. "We're suppose to be on vacation." He was getting fairly annoyed. He was hoping to spend this time trying to get closer to Sheena, not spending the time looking for little kids.

"Lloyd we promised her," replied Sheena, who was not as annoyed at Lloyd's boredom, it was one of the reasons she liked him so much. "Besides, after defeating Mithos, and all his cronies, having to find some kids is easy enough to be a vacation."

"But this place is huge, we've been searching two hours and the only one we found refused to return until we found the others."

"Perhaps we should split up." Suggested Regal out of nowhere.

"Yes," agreed Presea, "chances of finding all girls in a shorter time increase drastically."

"That's a great idea," inputted Genis, trying to impress Presea, "How should we do it?"

"Considering there are four girls to find, I say we go into four groups of two." Said Raine knowledgeably.

"Oh I expect my voluptuous hunny would gladly accompany me." Stated Zelos in his normal way.

"Oh shut up you idiotic pervert!" replied Sheena loudly, "I think I'd like to partner up with Lloyd, I...I mean if it's ok with you Lloyd." She said quickly after realising what she had said out loud. She was trying to hold in her blush.

"Huh? Uh sure, I'd like that." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh I get it." Zelos said slyly, "You two wanna get it on don't ya!"

SMACK! Sheena hit him round the head hard. "I suggest Regal should go with this guy." She said angrily, "He'll make sure this guy won't sneak off and flirt"

"I'm fine with that." Regal answered plainly.

10 minutes later; Lloyd and Sheena were searching the hotel. On the third floor, they seemed to find a girl on her own, who looked like one of the descriptions the woman gave them.

"Umm, excuse me young lady," asked Lloyd, "are you one of the four sisters who ran away from their mother?"

The young girl looked up, crossed her arms and said, "I refuse to talk to someone who's not good looking."

Lloyd looked shocked at this reply, but Sheena was livid, "How dare you?" she shouted, "Here we are trying to help your mother who's worried sick, and you have the nerve to insult my friend!" and then without thinking, "Besides I find him very handsome."

At this the girl looked scared, "Wow, you're more scary than my mom! I'll go back now." And she sprinted towards the elevator.

"Well that's that." Stated Sheena, still unaware she said Lloyd was handsome in front of him. She looked up to see him blushing. "What?"

"Do you really think I'm handsome?" he asked nervously.

"Uh...well I err...sh-shut up."

After they checked the rest of the hotel, they decided to make sure she had returned to her mother, they went back to where she said she'd wait. To their surprise, not only was the girl they found was there, but the other three were there as well

"Oh there they are!" exclaimed Colette in her always overjoyed voice.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Genis, an odd smile on his face.

"We searched the rest of the hotel before returning here." Replied Lloyd, oblivious to the meaning behind his smile.

"Yeah, right." Said Zelos, supporting a sly smile.

Before the destined blow from Sheena started, however, the mother interrupted, "Oh how can I ever repay you for your help?" she asked.

"Oh it was nothing, really don't worry about it." Said Lloyd, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh really it's the least I can do. I know, I'll get you all new swimsuits."

"Wow, thanks a lot!" they all answered.

They were all about to retire for the night when Sheena walked towards Lloyd and asked, "Say Lloyd, I don't suppose you'd like to go diving with me tomorrow, it's suppose to be really beautiful."

"Huh? Sure I'd love to, it sounds like fun" he replied joyfully.

"Really? Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." She was over the moon when she went to bed and was dreaming all the while about Lloyd.

'Wow,' he thought to himself in his room, 'I'm gonna be spending time alone with Sheena! Maybe I can pluck up the courage to actually ask her out.' and with this happy thought welded to his mind, he fell asleep.

* * *

Well there you go, chapter one. The next one's gonna show the event that brings the two closer. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two. This should be where the changing event occurs, but I'm not sure cus I'm not sure how it's gonna go. Thanks for all reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Both Lloyd and Sheena woke up early the next morning, though early by their standards still meant everyone else was already up and about. They just couldn't wait for their diving 'date'.

They decided to have a fairly light breakfast as they sat opposite each other. Lloyd had a bit of a problem when he couldn't stop looking at Sheena, and was obviously very embarrassed when she caught him at it.

About half an hour later both of them were in their brand new swimming costumes. Lloyd's was just a simple pair of blue swimming shorts, including a pair of flippers and snorkel. This would be very useful for their diving expedition.

Sheena, however, had a much more revealing, red outfit. Both of her sides could be seen, and there were gaps revealing parts of her back and stomach.

Upon seeing this, Zelos became his usual, perverted self that we all know and... 'love'. "Why Sheena, aren't you looking very revealed. Why don't you bring yourself over my way?"

However, before Sheena could even attempt to throw a punch, Lloyd had 'accidentally' smacked the back of his head with one of his wooden swords.

"Whoops, sorry Zelos." He said, "I should've watched where I was practising."

Sheena laughed heartily, which made Lloyd blush slightly. In truth, he was thinking the same as Zelos, but to a lesser extent, which made him feel slightly sick of himself.

"So, you wanna get going Lloyd?" asked Sheena, when she finally stopped laughing at Zelos' unconsciousness.

"What? Oh yeah sure." He then realised she was missing something, "Uh, Sheena? Don't you need a snorkel, and some flippers?"

"Don't worry Lloyd. Thanks to my ninja training I'm a fast swimmer, and I can hold my breath for a long time."

"Ok if you're sure you don't need them." And they headed towards the beach.

On their way, Sheena could not help but notice that nearly all of the men had their eyes stuck on her. However, the thing that mainly embarrassed her was when some of the older generations were saying what a cute couple the two of them made.

Highly flushed, she looked up at Lloyd to see if he heard them too. His face was redder than his normal travelling attire. He was trying to hide it by chuckling as if it was comical, but his eyes showed her that he was imagining how it would be like if they were together. This made Sheena leap for joy, he did seem to feel something.

'Maybe,' she thought hopefully, yet longingly, 'maybe I'll try and make my move to say how I really feel after this.'

When they finally made their way down to the shore, they waded out as far as they could, but before they dived down, someone yelled behind them, "Have fun you two!"

They turned to see Colette, waving and laughing like a little kid, along with Genis who seem to be trying to at least get Raine to just paddle in the sea. Raine, however was putting up an excellent fight and was not even moving an inch.

They both laughed, then dived under the sea.

It was breath takingly beautiful under the peaceful ocean. There were miles upon miles of what seemed to be coral reef, but it was slightly smaller than normal. There were many a fish, all tropical colours that swam up to them in curiosity, but swam away in fright soon after.

Occasionally, Lloyd kept looking over at Sheena, to see if she was doing ok, but every time, she was still at the same pace as him, and was still holding her breath with ease. It seemed that she was right, she was a great swimmer, and man can she hold her breath.

Meanwhile, the coast guard had just received some distressing news. "Ok, I'll remove all guests immediately." He then held up an amplifier, "Would all guests please remove themselves from the beach. We have just been informed that a massive storm is approaching. We apologise for any inconvenience but it is for your own safety."

Everyone was in such a hurry to get to the hotel, that no-one noticed that Lloyd and Sheena hadn't heard the message, and were not in the moving crowd.

It was Sheena who noticed something was wrong first. Where were all the fish? She motioned to Lloyd to return to the service. Wrong move.

As soon as they broke the surface, they realised that they were both in big trouble. The water was no longer peaceful, but was full of waves, and it was hard for them not to swallow any water. The wind was stronger than either of them had ever felt and there was thunder in the skies. What frightened them most however, was that neither of them could see land, they must have been carried away by the current without noticing.

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled over the howling wind, "GRAB ONTO ME! WE CAN'T GET SEPERATED!" She couldn't hear anything Lloyd said, but could tell he had heard her due to him wrapping both arms round her waist. "HANG ON LLOYD!" she yelled again, "I'M GONNA TRY SOMETHING! I SUMMON THEE, **cough** COME **cough **UNDINE!"

She could barely see the summon spirit, over the growing waves, but could tell she was listening. She then felt Lloyd's arms go limp, he had fallen out cold due to exhaustion of staying afloat. She grabbed his waist quickly, but knew she wouldn't last long. "UNDINE, HELP US PLEASE!" As soon as she saw a faint blue sphere cover them, she knew it was safe to let go, and fell unconscious.

* * *

There we go, a semi-cliffy. I won't update this one till after updating Concerto's Back. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry for long update, I had to make another chapter to Concerto's Back, and then my family from up north came which wasted most of my days. Anyway here we go, enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean they're not here!" yelled a very harassed Raine.

"The two you're looking for have not returned from the beach yet ma'am." Answered a scared looking receptionist, "I'm sorry, but no-one here has seen them."

"What do you think happened to them?" asked an obviously worried Colette.

Zelos put an arm around her in comfort, "Don't worry my sweet little angel, after defeating Yggdrasil, they wouldn't let themselves be killed by a little storm."

"Storms are rare here in Altamira, but when they strike they are more dangerous than Yggdrasil." Stated Regal sadly.

"Chances of surviving a storm of this magnitude are slim" monotoned Presea.

At these statements, Colette burst into tears, "Way'da go you two!" yelled Zelos angrily.

"But seriously Zelos," started Genis, "What could they have done to survive?"

Zelos did not dare answer; it would only make Colette worse.

"Well there's nothing more we can do now except wait for the storm to die," answered Raine, "Then we'll go out to find them." 'I just hope we don't find just their bodies.' She thought silently.

00000000

Sheena was having a most wonderful dream, she was running through a field with Lloyd, they were laughing with each other. After a while, he finally caught her. He laid her on the ground facing upwards, then kissed her lovingly. She then felt him stop, and started to massage her chest. It was the most wonderful experience in her life. He then kissed her again, stopped, then gave her another massage.

"_Come on Sheena wake up!"_

She was starting to wonder, why was Lloyd telling her to wake up?

"_Don't die on me! Please don't die!"_

What was he talking about? How could she be dieing if he was kissing her, and massaging her chest? But wait...who blows air into the others mouth when they're kissing? And why was her massage feeling more like short pushes on the chest.

"_Please Sheena, don't leave me!"_

"Lloyd?" she moaned opening her eyes. She could see Lloyd, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"SHEENA!" he yelled in delight, "Thank Martel you're all right! I was so worried."

Sheena tried to sit up, but she was aching all over, "W-What happened?" she then noticed that she had no idea where they were, "Where are we?"

"Well the storm swept us away from land, I don't know where we are. Before I fell out cold I saw you summon Undine, I'm sure she brought us here, maybe she knows."

"Ok I'll ask her...I summon..." but before she could even say who, Lloyd interrupted her.

"NO! Not now. You're still too weak from what happened. I...I couldn't hear you breathing, so I had to use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to keep you alive." She could hear the concern and fright of almost losing her in his voice.

"R-Really? You did that?" that must've been what caused her dream to occur, "Thanks Lloyd!" and with great difficulty, she flung her arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "You don't know how much that means to me Lloyd." And then fell limp in his arms.

At first, Lloyd grew scared, but then realised she had just been so exhausted that she fell asleep. "And you don't know how much you mean to me Sheena." He whispered, increasing her grip on the sleeping beauty. He soon fell asleep, still holding her close to him as he didn't want to let her go.

000000000

Sheena began to wake up, she opened her eyes to see Lloyd holding her close to him, still asleep. Feeling safe, she closed her eyes...wait...Lloyd was holder her? She opened her eyes again. She was right. He was holding her, tightly. She started to blush, having no idea what to do. She was really enjoying being so close to him, but if Lloyd realised she was awake whilst he was holding her, it might get awkward.

"Um...Lloyd. Lloyd." She tried to wake him up. "Lloyd!" but all he did was increase his grip. Realising he wouldn't wake up, she decided just to enjoy the experience whilst it lasted, and just snuggled into his chest, and fell back asleep.

000000000

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Colette yelled through the hallway, "THE STORMS OVER!"

The sounds of doors opening and feet rustling flowed through the building. Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, and Zelos, rushed out of their rooms somehow fully dressed, they were all ready to search for their lost companions.

"So how are we going to search for them?" asked Genis.

"I've arranged for a couple life ships to help us search, we can either accompany them, or use our rheairds." Answered Regal instantly.

"Wow, how did you get that so fast?" asked Colette happily.

"I'm still the president of the Lazareno Company, and we help fund the life preservation force in Altamira."

"Way'da go Regal!" said Zelos, "Lets go!" and they were off.

000000000

Lloyd started to wake up, and realised he was still holding Sheena, 'Phew, I'm glad I woke up before her.' He thought, he wasn't ready to show his true feelings yet.

He slowly let go of her, so not to wake her, and laid her down on the ground. He stared at her lovingly for a bit, before deciding to have a look at their surroundings. On the whole, it looked like a really nice place. They were situated on a beach, but it definitely not Altamira, for once, there was absolutely no-one about, and another, there were no buildings to be seen. There was a forest right next to them, but it wasn't one they knew. He didn't have a clue how big this island was, but didn't want to risk scouting when Sheena was asleep.

A gust of wind blew past him, making him shiver. He looked down, and realised he was still in his swimsuit. He was about to go and put on some different clothes on, when he remembered all his clothes were back at the hotel.

"Well I guess the only thing left to do now is start a fire." He said to himself, "Good thing the forest is right next to us."

10 minutes later, Lloyd had finally got a fire going, it took him a while to get it going, as he didn't have the Sorcerer's Ring, or anything on him that was able to light a fire, so he was using two rocks he found.

"Lloyd?" asked a tired voice, he turned around to see Sheena sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Sheena," he replied nervously, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Great one thank!" she replied, 'Mainly thanks to you.' She thought to herself, "Have you figured out where we are yet?"

"No idea," he answered regretfully, "I decided not to look too far in case someone or something came your way."

"Oh, right...thanks." She then realised something, "Uh Lloyd? Have we got anything to eat, I'm starving."

"Sorry, all our stuff's back at the hotel, but we could search the forest for some fruit or something, we need to see if anyone's on this island anyway. I bet that forest's our best bet to find someone."

"Wow Lloyd, that's actually a great idea." She said chuckling, "I guess Genis was right, your brain does kick in at times like this."

"Hey!"

"I'm only teasing Lloyd" she punched him playfully.

"Right, well lets get going then!" and they headed out into the forest.

* * *

There you have it. What dangerous occurrences will the two meet on the unknown island? Don't ask me, I have no idea either yet! Please review, good or bad I do not mind. Plus any suggestions will be helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

And I'm back. After a very long holiday with hardly any sleep I'm back. Thanks for all your reviews, though I was given no suggestions of what could happen to the two on the island. I've been hacking at my brain and I think I've found a good suggestion. Any ways, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I apologise for not mentioning my holiday in this story, it just didn't occur to me that I wouldn't have the time to write another chapter before I left.

* * *

"Finally, a tree with fruit!" yelled Lloyd, after about 30 minutes of constant walking.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Agreed Sheena, but then noticed something, "Uh, Lloyd, we have no weapons, how do we get the fruit?"

Lloyd paused for a while, thinking, "Well that's obvious! We climb the tree!"

Sheena felt a bit embarrassed by this. Of course it was the best thing to do. "Right. Ok I'll do it."

And with that, she jumped up to the lowest branch, and started to climb the rest of the way.

"Make sure you're careful!" shouted Lloyd, voice full of concern.

"Don't worry mom!" she replied jokingly, though was very pleased at how much he cared for her when just doing the simplest of things. She finally reached the fruit and started to pick the ripest she could see.

All Lloyd could see of her now was her lower half, and he started to blush as he noticed how perfect it was. How smooth her legs were. How cute her but was. 'Stop it Lloyd.' He thought to himself, shaking off the train of thoughts.

"Ok I'm coming down now!" cried Sheena from above. As she jumped down, a branch caught the side of her swimsuit, however she didn't notice this.

She landed, as usual, gracefully, but as she looked up, she was surprised that Lloyd had stepped back, blushing furiously. He closed and covered his eyes, not daring to speak.

"Lloyd?" she asked, almost laughing, "What's wrong?"

Lloyd, who didn't trust himself to speak, just pointed towards her.

Still confused, she looked down, and suddenly gasped. The branch had cut through the straps on her right side. This made her right side of her body completely visible.

"Lloyd!" she yelled angrily, yet apologetically, using her arms to keep the fabric to her body, covering herself up again. She tried to tie the straps together again, but couldn't do both things at the same time. "Uh, Lloyd?"

"Sheena I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to look." He answered, still covering his eyes.

"No, I need your help to tie the straps back together." She said, blushing a deep crimson.

"But, what about..."

"Listen, I give you permission, besides, I'll be holding the parts together, so you shouldn't see...anything."

Slowly, nerves overpowering him, he removed his hands, and opened his eyes. Sure enough, she was holing down the loose parts of her costume. He walked towards her side, gulped, and started to tie the cut straps back together.

A couple times, Sheena giggled, but all she said in response was that she was ticklish, as she blushed. Obviously, this made Lloyd blush as well. After what seemed to be a lifetime, he finally finished tying the last of the straps.

"Th-There you go." He said, still nervous as hell, "Good as new."

"Thanks Lloyd." She answered, "Well anyway, lets eat shall we!"

"Yeah!"

And they started to eat the fruit, but they were surprised how tasty and filling they actually were. In fact, they couldn't finish all of them, even though they must of been out a day.

"Well that was surprisingly good." Stated Lloyd.

"Yeah," agreed Sheena, "The ground here must be full of nutrients and such, but I wonder how?"

"Oh well, as long as it's good and filling!"

Sheena giggled, "You don't care as long as its safe to eat do you?"

Lloyd laughed along apologetically. "I guess you're right."

They laughed for quite a while, before Sheena asked, "Hey Lloyd, can we go in deeper? You know, to find a river, or stream, or something, for a drink."

"Sure, I'd like to see what else this island has to offer anyway." He sounded really excited, like a little kid.

"You make it sound as if we're here on a holiday." She laughed, "Remember we need to find out where we are and how to get off it." Her voice suddenly gained a slight bit of fear, "Besides, we don't know if there are any strong monsters here and we don't have our weapons either."

Most people would even notice the small trace of fear in her voice, but Lloyd could sense it, could see it in her eyes.

Without thinking, he embraced her in a tight hug, "Don't worry we'll be fine, and I won't let anything hurt you." He said soothingly.

Sheena returned the hug, "Thanks Lloyd, but it's not me I'm worried about. I don't want anything to happen to you." She answered.

It wasn't just Lloyd who was surprised by this statement, Sheena seemed to be surprised by what she had just let out.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"W-Well...I...you see..." she could see no way of getting out of this. She always hoped he would catch on to her hints instead of her blurting it out, but it looked as if there was no choice now. "Lloyd I...I..." 'Oh just say it girl!" her mind told her. "Lloyd, I love...I love you." And without waiting for an answer, she kissed him on the lips, a fairly quick one, but one that showed all of her love in one go.

After pulling pack, she looked into his eyes, and started to say, apologetically, "I'm sorry, I..." but before she could finish, Lloyd had pulled her into a deeper kiss. Sheena was completely surprised by this. Was Lloyd really kissing her?

After a while, Lloyd had finally broke the kiss, and whispered into her ear affectionately, "I love you too Sheena."

Sheena broke into tears of joy at this, and started to hug Lloyd even tighter, "Do you, really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I'd never lie to you."

"Thanks Lloyd." And she kissed him again, with greater passion than before.

They remained in each other's embrace in silence for a few minutes, savouring the moment, before Lloyd said, "Well, why don't we go look for that water?"

"Yea, lets go." And they started to walk again, hands entwined.

00000000

"So, where exactly could they be?" Regal asked the captain of one of the lifeboats.

"Assuming they're alive," he started, not seeming to care that this first part wouldn't bring much hope to the worried travellers, "They shouldn't be too far outside Altamira. So we just have to search all the small islands surrounding us, and possibly the larger continents."

"No problem," exclaimed Zelos, trying to keep the party's spirit up, but on noticing Colette's on going sadness, he put an arm around her and said, "Don't worry my innocent little angel, they'll be fine. We'll find them."

They all split into groups, and started their search.

* * *

There you have it; finally they're together. Hope you enjoyed. I must warn you though, I may start concentrating on Concerto's back before continuing this, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

And I'm back! Sorry about the second holiday, but it was with my parents. Anyway, back to the story. Thanks for all your reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

"Wait!" exclaimed Colette, as they started to steer away from an island that was on their route, "What about that island?"

"I hate to say it little lady," started the captain, "if they washed up on that island, they already dead. That's Dragon's Keep."

Colette was just mildly confused by this, but Zelos looked stunned, "What! That island is the island from legends."

"Dragon's Keep?" asked Colette.

"You know that Mother Dragon, on that floating island you were trapped on."

"Yes..."

"Well, put it this way. Even a mother has a mother." Colette still looked confused. "That island is said to be the birth place of all dragons, including the mother of all dragons, the Golden Beauty. Anyone who's ever landed on that island has never returned, including those from Mizuho."

"But what if they are there?"

0000000

Lloyd and Sheena were walking through the most beautiful forest they'd ever seen before, and it seemed more so as they held hands, both glad about finally confessing how they feel just moments ago. After about ten minutes, of silent, blissful strolling, they finally reached an open area, with a beautiful spring.

"Lloyd look!" Sheena exclaimed, "Finally somewhere to wash up and drink." And she ran towards the spring.

"Yeah, at last." Agreed Lloyd, he didn't run however. His back was burning from the

immense heat from the sun.

"Lloyd, are you ok?"

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically, but he sounded a bit too much.

"What happened to the 'I'd never lie to you' Lloyd?" she asked hotly, "Come on what's up?

But all he did was walk right passed her to enter the spring, giving her clear view of his back.

"Oh my...Lloyd! Your back's completely burnt!"

"I've noticed." He answered, as he eased himself into the cold spring. His back stinging continuously as he did so.

Sheena entered the spring and positioned herself so she was facing him, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, placing a hand on his cheek, "We could've stopped for some rest in the shade."

"Ah, it's nothing really..."

"Don't you dare say it's nothing," she argued, "you can barely touch your back without it hurting!" she started to stand back up into a summoning position.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"I'm going to summon Undine, maybe she can heal you. Besides, I still need to ask if she knows where we are." She started to concentrate, "I summon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee, come Undine!"

A blue woman, with long blue hair appeared before them, "What is your wish pact maker?" she asked.

"Undine, can you help Lloyd's back, he's got major sunburn."

"My healing arts aren't great, but I can mix them with the pure water of this spring to soothe it."

"Well can you try it, please?"

"Certainly." She raised her hand, and water started to rise from the spring. It formed a sphere, and she started to chant. Green energy engulfed the sphere of water. "Eternal Swordsman, please lie face down on the ground." He did so. Undine started to chant again, and the green blue sphere moved towards Lloyd. As soon as it was an inch above his back, the sphere spread to cover the whole area of his back, and the lowered to touch him.

"Hey," stated Lloyd happily, "I feel much better! Thanks Undine!"

"You are quite welcome." Then she turned back to Sheena, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, where did you bring us?" she asked.

"I had to bring you to the area you know as Dragon's Keep." And with that, she disappeared.

"WHAT!"

"What's Dragon's Keep?" asked Lloyd curiously.

"There's no time, we need to find a place to hide."

Noticing the seriousness of her voice, he didn't argue, "There should be near that mountain." He answered, pointing towards the centre of the island, where, in deed, a mountain was. "Maybe there's a cave."

"Right lets..." but a rustle, silenced her, followed by several low growls "Oh no dragons! RUN!"

And they started to run towards the mountain, but the noises were right behind them, gaining on them.

"We're not gonna make it Lloyd!" shouted Sheena, scared out of her wits, tears freely falling from her eyes.

0000000

"Did anyone have any luck at all?" asked Raine, after the last group returned from their search. They all shook their heads shamefully.

"They must be on Dragon's Keep!" yelled Colette, making everyone jump.

"Colette," started Zelos who was now losing all hope, "you heard him, if they landed there, they are already dead. It's just too dangerous for anyone to be there for too long."

"But what if they found a way?" she asked anxiously.

"Then we'd be leaving them there to die." Stated Presea.

"Indeed, we must search that area, even if it is too late." Added Regal.

"Yeah, I mean they're our friends," inputted Genis, we've gotta do everything we can."

"Well let's get moving then!" exclaimed Zelos, and with that, they headed for the doors to renew their search.

"Wait!" shouted Raine, "Let's get their weapons, they may need them if...when we find them."

They all nodded in agreement and headed for Lloyd and Sheena's rooms.

* * *

There you have it. Oh and I must apologise, I read through all these chapters and realised they were all short. I'll try to make them longer in the future. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, chapter 6. Read and enjoy!

* * *

_"We're not gonna make it Lloyd!" shouted Sheena, scared out of her wits, tears freely falling from her eyes._

"Sheena!" he yelled, inclining his running path so he'd be right next to her, "Grab on and don't let go!" he grabbed her waist with both arms, and started to concentrate.

Large blue, spectral wings emerged out of his back. He jumped, and flew off, holding on to Sheena as hard as he could. Sheena looked down to see a grey dragon, similar to the ones the knights ride on, land on its feet, its jaws shut tight, as if it tried to snap at them.

"Thanks Lloyd!" she thanked as she kissed his cheek, "That was clo..." but before she could finish, a loud thump was heard, and they saw the ground shake.

"W-What was that?" asked Lloyd, neither of them could see what caused the ground to shake.

Before she could answer, another loud thump was heard, followed by another and another.

"The time between each sound," muttered Sheena, "they're footsteps. But what could make the ground...no!" she gasped, "The Golden Beauty? She really exists?"

"Who or what's the Golden Beauty?" Lloyd questioned.

"No time, Lloyd, just get us to that mountain. Hopefully we can find a place to hide."

The next thing they knew, was a loud, ear-piercing roar, which made Sheena let go of Lloyd to cover her ears, but Lloyd himself had to endure the pain in his ears, or otherwise Sheena would fall.

Suddenly, Lloyd's newfound angel senses alerted him of the immense build up of mana, which was coming from the direction of the loud thumps.

"SHEENA!" he yelled as loud as he could, "HANG ON!" and he made a sharp right turn.

A large burst of energy, then engulfed the area they were in just moments ago. "Lloyd," started Sheena, "that looked like..."

"...the Mana Cannon!" he finished, "But it seemed to come from that beast down there!"

"Lloyd, we've gotta find somewhere to hide before it fires again!"

"Right." He started to flap his wings faster, and with greater force.

In what seemed like no time at all, they landed outside a cave. Lloyd's wings faded, and he started to pant.

"You ok Lloyd?" Sheena asked, putting an arm around his shoulders, concern over ruling her voice.

"Yeah, but dodging like that took a lot out of me." He was still trying to catch his breath.

"Come on," she said, leading him into the cave, "lets get you rested up."

They were barely half way into the cave, when Sheena screamed. There, in front of them, was a skeleton, with Mizuho garbs on.

"Sheena," Lloyd began to ask, "who is-was that?"

"Shevan." She answered simply, "Vice-chief Tiga's son."

"What?" he questioned shocked, "Why is-was he here."

She took a deep breath, and began her explanation, "This island; Dragon's Keep, has always been legend as a place where no-one returns, supposedly due to all the dragons here. There is also supposed to be the mother of all dragons, the Golden Beauty. This island is said to be the birth place of all dragons." She waited for Lloyd to make her realise he understood, he nodded. "Anyway, about two years before my failure with Volt, we tried to see if these rumours were true, as it was the only secret of Tethe'Alla, that we didn't know. Shevan, as well as a few other members, went to investigate. None of them ever returned, and we didn't dare try to explore again."

Lloyd just nodded in understanding. He walked over to the skeleton, and picked up a small book. "It's his journal." He answered Sheena's confused face.

She rushed to his side, "What's it say?" Lloyd opened the book to find the parts involving the cave.

_We've now been forced into this cave, we've lost all of our supplies to these beasts. We are going to have to send scouts out for food soon, or at least water._

_Our food patrol hasn't returned yet, and it's been over two hours since they were supposed to return here. Our hopes of them returning are all gone, and no-one else wants to go out for a fresh attempt._

_I'm the only one left. Everyone else has gone mad and ran away from this place. The lack of food, is also starting to get to me. I have been able to hear the roars of the Golden Beauty for a while now. It's angry, I can tell it. It knows there's still one more intruder left, me. Well, he won't have to worry about me anymore. I cannot last much longer._

"That's all that's here." Said Lloyd, searching the journal for anything else useful. "He must of started to escape but lost all his energy." He looked up to see Sheena was crying uncontrollably. "Sheena? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, if they were trapped in here, what hope do we have?" she sobbed. This shocked Lloyd to his core. Sheena, the unbreakable person, who always stood so strong and proud, was now crying, non-stop. "I-I don't wanna lose you Lloyd, not now."

Lloyd embraced Sheena in a hug that would protect anyone from harm, "Don't worry Sheena, nothing is gonna happen to us. We **will **get out of this place, I promise." He lifted her chin, and kissed her lovingly.

"I believe you Lloyd," she said after finally breaking the kiss, "Please, don't let me down." She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a powerful, passionate kiss.

0000000

"Woah!" yelled Genis in shock, as they were flying towards Dragon's Keep, "Did you see that?"

"That was a huge amount of mana that fired!" answered Raine, in awe of what just happened.

"It looked like the Mana Cannon." Added Regal.

"Don't say what it looks like!" cried Zelos, "What if our friends were caught in that?"

"If the blast was fired at that angle," inputted Pesea, "I doubt it was aimed at the two...if they are there."

Suddenly a figure from behind zoomed ahead, as Colette increased her speed.

0000000

Lloyd was now flat on his back, with Sheena lieing on top of him. They were in the middle of a very passionate kiss, when they heard a faint growl. They looked to the side, to see a purple dragon, the size of the cave, its massive wings folded on its body. It had large, strong looking legs, and no arms. Its jaws were large, and pure white, but its eyes...its eyes were red and piercing, as if they could see into your very soul.

The couple stood up, almost instantly, and, as if it was second nature, they went for their weapons, only to find that they still had no means to protect themselves. Lloyd pulled Sheena behind his back, but he swore he could hear something, above the growl of the beast in front of them.

* * *

There you have it. Depending on how long the next chapter is, it should be the last, but there might be a prologue if its too long, otherwise I'll fit it in the next chapter.

I'll enjoy reading your reviews. Oh and I'm starting school again (NOOOOOOOOO!) so I may not be able to update as frequently.


	7. Chapter 7

And I'm back, sorry for the late update, but I bought a new game and got hooked into it. I completed it in 5 days, but anyway. Here's what most likely is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sheena," Lloyd started as he stared into the dragon's piercing eyes, "can you summon someone?"

"Not enough time," she answered, fear completely filled her, "Besides, it's too risky, dragons can sense mana, and where it comes from. That's why they came just as I called Undine."

"Great." He said sarcastically. His mind was racing, how can they get out of this? How can he get Sheena to safety? He could hear something apart from the low growl of the monster before them, and it was getting louder. "Sheena, when I say go, climb up to the top of the mountain."

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Just do it!" he yelled. She nodded, without thinking what Lloyd was planning. Suddenly, his large, spectral wings came into existence, "NOW!" he yelled, as he charged.

The dragon seemed to be surprised at this sudden move; it didn't try to stop the attack at any rate. They both went flying out of the cave.

"LLOYD!" Sheena cried in terror, as she ran after them. She looked out into the sky to see the dragon circling Lloyd in the air, like a shark does before attacking its prey. She couldn't help but notice that Lloyd was panting, he still hadn't recovered from the last time he brought his wings out.

The dragon finally charged at Lloyd, jaws open, ready to crush his neck. Sheena screamed, which completely distracted Lloyd. He turned to see if she was all right, but then remembered the beast on the assault. He flew slightly to the left and dodged it by an inch. "SHEENA! GO NOW!" he yelled, pleading in his head she would listen.

She didn't wish to leave him, but she knew he nearly died when she screamed. She was too much of a distraction for him. She started to climb, the mountain, but was able to hear something along the way. She turned, to see six Rheairds flying towards them. She smiled, 'That's why he did this,' she though to herself, 'he must have heard them and knew he only needed to hold the dragon off for a few seconds.' She turned back towards Lloyd. He had a gash on his arm, it looked like one of its clawed feet reached him. He looked as if he was struggling to keep his wings out, they were fading slightly.

She quickly started to wave her arms around, trying to get the Rheairds' attention. "HELP!" She shouted, fully aware that they may not be able to hear her, "OVER HERE!" She turned back to Lloyd, he had just dodged another assault, but he looked shattered, he couldn't last much longer. The Rheairds weren't close enough, she had no choice.

"I summon the phoenix of eternal light. Come; Aska." A giant, two-headed bird appeared out of no where. Without waiting for the shining summon spirit to acknowledge her summon, she jumped atop of it. "Quickly, lets help Lloyd!"

"As you wish pact-maker." He replied and flew towards the beast, ready for its own attack.

Lloyd was exhausted, he was barely able to keep out his wings, let alone stay in the air. The dragon charged again, and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it, "This is it," he said to himself, "Sheena, I hope I gave you enough time to escape, and...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, and waited for the end. A sudden roar of pain made his eyes snap open. The dragon was plummeting to the ground, forced by a large beam of light. He turned to see Aska, with Sheena, riding on its back. He gasped in shock, but this gasp, finished off the remainder of his energy, as he blacked out.

Aska dived down as Lloyd started o fall, his wings had evaporated away. He flew beneath him and Sheena caught him, holding him tight to her body. A loud roar interrupted her brief celebration. "Aska quick, get us out of here!" she ordered, knowing what was coming next. The bird started to flap his wings, as they flew at top speed towards the incoming Rehairds.

"I'm not sure if I can get us out of range in time pact-maker." Apologised Aska, "And I am unable to manoeuvre enough to dodge its blast."

"I'll provide enough time," she replied, kissing Lloyd's forehead, before letting go of him. "Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee. Come; Maxwell!"

An old, wise looking man materialised behind them. "Meteor Storm!" he exclaimed, and fiery balls of death rained on the island. Thousands of dragons could be heard screaming in agony, but none more so than the Golden Beauty. Its scream was mixed with physical pain, and the pain of the deaths of her offspring.

"Good job Maxwell!" thanked Sheena, as the old geezer disappeared from whence it came.

"SHEENA!" yelled a voice, she turned to see Colette, Zelos, Raine, Regal, Presea, and Genis, flying towards her.

"GUYS!" she shouted back, her eyes overflowing with tears of joy.

0000000

Lloyd started to open his eyes, and it took him a while to realise where he was. He was back in his room at Altamira. He tried to sit up, but there was something weighing his bed covers down.

"LLOYD!" yelled a very concerned voice. Sheena, who had just felt a tug on the covers was looking into his eyes. She was now back in her normal attire, but she had let her hair down. She flung her arms around him, and kissed him with all the love she cold muster.

"Sheena," he began, after they finally broke apart, "Are you ok?"

"Course I am!" she answered, almost laughing with happiness, "But what about you?"

"Tired, but very hungry." This made Sheena burst into laughter, "Well can I get up then to get some food?" he asked, trying again to lift himself up.

"Oh no you don't." Stated Sheena, as she pushed him back down, "You're not going anywhere until you're fully recovered. Even if that means chaining you to the bed!" What scared Lloyd was that she sounded serious.

"R-Really?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yeah! I even got the chains ready!" and she pointed to the bedside table, where a metal pile of chains could be seen.

"OK! I'll, I'll behave!" he answered hastily, making Sheena laugh.

"That's good, one less thing to be worried about then." And she leant over him and gave him a quick, but powerful kiss.

"Where are the others?" Lloyd asked, still eyeing the chains.

"Oh they're at the beach having fun," she replied, "now that they know we're safe, they can enjoy themselves."

"You should be down there too." Said Lloyd, "You don't need to look after me."

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she cupped her hand on his cheek, "After that experience, I'm never gonna leave your side again." She started to bring her hand back, "And Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" SMACK!

"Never scare me like that again!" she demanded, raising her voice slightly.

"Ouch! That hurt Sheena." But on looking at her face added, "Don't worry, I'll never do anything that reckless again. But in my defence, it was to keep you safe." He grabbed her hand and squeezed affectionately.

"Thanks Lloyd." She laid down on top of him and kissed him passionately.

They were in this blissful state for quite a while, minutes, hours, they didn't care, until a voice said in a carrying voice.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" they broke apart and turned to see Zelos standing in the doorway, with a very smug grin on his face.

Sheena got off of Lloyd, but not before the rest of the group had got to the doorway, to see what Zelos was on about.

"OOH!" cried Genis, "Lloyd and Sheena sitting in a tree..." but Raine had hit him over the head to shut him up, but she too was snickering at how embarrassed the pair were. In fact, everyone watching them were laughing, but none more so than Zelos.

"You go Lloyd!" he yelled. Sheena ran up to him and smacked him. "OUCH! Lloyd can you put a leash on her or something?" This resulted in another hit from Sheena.

"I would," he started, "but I'm trying to stay on her good side; she may just chain me down if I don't."

"You know I was only joking about threatening him with chains Sheena?" asked Genis, still chuckling.

"Yeah, but it was such a good idea!" she replied happily, "It's working too!"

"YOU MEAN YOU GAVE HER THAT IDEA?" shouted Lloyd, as he started to get up, ready to smack him. Sheena gave him a threatening stare, "Ok I'll hit him later!" he said hastily, getting back in bed.

"Wow Sheena!" said Zelos, "You've got him wrapped around your little finger! You're one lucky guy Lloyd!" SMACK! Sheena knocked him out cold.

"I think we'd better get him out of here before Sheena kills him." Stated Raine, "Will you guys give me a hand." And so Raine, Regal, Presea, and Genis carried Zelos back to his room, each supporting either an arm or a leg.

"I'm really glad you guys are all right!" said Colette, hugging Sheena.

"Colette?" asked Sheena quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you ok with me and Lloyd?" she asked nervously, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer. Lloyd sat up in surprise, "You know...being an item."

"Huh? Don't be silly! Of course I'm ok with it! I knew you two were going to get together ever since I saw you guys at Flanoir."

"You're really ok with us? But I thought you liked Lloyd?"

"Oh I wasn't in love with him. I saw him as a brother, but truthfully, it was relieved 'cus I thought he liked me, but even back then I had a really big crush on Zelos, so I was worried I'd hurt his feelings." She then realised what she said, and blushed furiously. "Uh, forget I said that part about Zelos."

But both Lloyd and Sheena burst out laughing, "Don't worry," Lloyd reassured her, "we won't tell him."

"Thanks! Well I gotta go, see ya!" and she left the two alone again.

Sheena came and sat on the side of his bed, and the two stared lovingly at each other. After a while, Sheena stretched, and yawned loudly. "Sorry," she said blushing slightly, "guess I'm still a bit tired from earlier."

"You should go and have some rest." Lloyd chuckled, a bit of concern in his voice, "I'll be fine on my own."

"I'm not gonna leave you on your own."

Lloyd thought for a moment, "Then why don't you join me?" he asked after a while.

Surprisingly, Sheena didn't seem angry, or even worried about this question, in fact, she was smiling, as if she was hoping for this. "Ok." She stood up, lifted off the covers, and slid in.

Sheena embraced him tightly, and kissed him passionately, "Night Lloyd, I love you."

"I love you too Sheena." He replied. He returned the hug, and they both fell asleep, neither of them could wait for the new life ahead of them.

* * *

There you have it! The final chapter up! This means I should have more time to concentrate on Concerto's Back. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Please review, and fair well. 


End file.
